<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Start of Something New by EnchantedbookLover18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126435">Start of Something New</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18'>EnchantedbookLover18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ellick One Shots (tumblr) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:46:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: "I never knew you were a romantic at heart."<br/>(posted on tumblr a while back!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ellie Bishop &amp; Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ellick One Shots (tumblr) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Start of Something New</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So since I'm not in the condition to write anything at the moment (concussion), I decided to post some drabbles &amp; one shots I only posted on tumblr a while back. Have fun!</p><p>This one was a request by @roots-before-branches :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ellie closed the door of her car, walking towards the apartment with multiple shopping bags in her hands. Ellie and Nick usually took turns in grocery shopping – and today was her turn.<br/>Coming to a halt in front of the door, Ellie struggled finding her keys which let to almost dropping her bags.</p><p>Before she could put the other grocery bags down on the ground to get the keys out of her pocket, Nick had already opened the door, an amused but slightly concerned look on his face.</p><p>“Babe, again? I thought, after the incident two weeks ago, we decided that you’d either call for my help with the bags or only carry two at once…” Nick said while he took two bags out of her hands and brought them over to the kitchen counter.</p><p>“I know, I know,” Ellie let out a sigh. “I forgot. And honestly, I thought I could handle them on my own.”</p><p>“Oh, you can, my badass lady. But you also tend to put the keys to our apartment in your jeans pocket and you usually forget to take them out before you get out of the car.” Nick pointed out, a knowing and broad smile on his lips. He loved teasing his girlfriend and she secretly loved being teased – but only by Nick.</p><p>“Ahh, you know me too well, hun,” Ellie rolled her eyes but smiled back at him as she took her jacket off. Resting her hands on the kitchen counter, Ellie leaned forward to Nick who stood on the other side, greeting him with a breathy kiss.</p><p>“Hi,” she whispered softly.</p><p>“Welcome home, babe,” he replied with a sparkle in his eyes.</p><p>Ellie leaned back again and it was then that she realised what Nick had done with the place. It was already 7pm and Nick hadn’t turned the lights in their spacious, open living room – which was directly connected to the entry and kitchen – on yet. Instead, she found herself surrounded by candlelight as she walked into the room. Light piano music was playing in the background and Ellie saw champagne, a chocolate fountain and a bowl of strawberries on the table.</p><p>“Wha- What is this, Nick?” Ellie turned around to look at Nick, amazement and wonder written all over her face.</p><p>Nick, who had been walking up right behind her, took her hands in his, “On this day, exactly two years ago, we kissed for the first time –” Ellie was about to correct him as he shook his head and continued, “No-no. I don’t mean our undercover kiss – the toothy one that tasted like garlic pasta.”</p><p>Nick let out a laugh as Ellie looked at him in a mocking gape, “Two years ago, you and I had our very first <em>real </em>kiss in the elevator at the Navy Yard. Do you remember? You were so mad at me the whole day ‘cause you thought I’d been flirting with the key witness…”</p><p>Ellie could do nothing but stare at him in surprise. “I remember. And you <em>were </em>flirting with her,” she chimed in his laughter. “<strong>I never knew you were a romantic at heart</strong>,” the blonde said half-teasingly.</p><p>“There’s a lot you don’t know about me yet, Ms. Bishop,” Nick grinned sassily.</p><p>“I can’t wait to find out more about it.” Ellie smiled fondly as she wrapped her hands around his neck, “Thank you for all of <em>this</em>.”</p><p>He pulled her closer by the hips, pressing his lips above hers. They stood there in the middle of their living room for what seemed like ten minutes when Nick finally took a step back.</p><p>He took a small, velvet box out of his back pocket and got down on one knee. Ellie gasped as realisation hit her, her heart started beating faster.</p><p>“Eleanor Raye Bishop, will you marry me?” Nick’s voice was tender and calm but she could see his hands shaking nervously.</p><p>“Yes, yes, I will! Of course!” Ellie screamed in excitement and pulled Nick up on his feet. Before he knew what was happening, Ellie surprised him with a forceful, tight embrace, knocking the wind out of him.</p><p>“I love you, Nick. I love you<em> so</em> much,” she whispered in his ear and Nick thought he could hear the tears in her voice.</p><p>“I love you too, future <em>Mrs. Torres</em>, to the moon and back,” Nick was full of adoration and love for the woman in his arms.</p><p>
  <em>A few years later, Nick and Ellie would look back on this moment with pure love and joy as they’d tell the story to their children, never once forgetting to tease and banter the other.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>